Celyciia recovered enough from her ordeal
Celyciia recovered enough from her ordeal to be furiously angry at Phil, who steered the freight skimmer through the night of Brown Moon with yet unknown destination. “What is going on Phil? Are we just pawns in some game of yours? Why are we fleeing, why is the largest Police precinct corrupt? Why are we running? We are not criminals!” Phil said.” It was you who wanted to come along, that this case is big was clear from the start. Did you not wonder why you were expected to make this a shut and close case?” Ruddick , was in a similar mood and said. “Quit being the schoolmaster for a while and simply tell us. We aren’t immortal, we don’t have 3000 years of experience and how in the world did you survive without a heart?” Phil looked out the side window and said. “Perfect.” He landed the skimmer in a huge scrap yard piled up with old, and derelict skimmers of every size and make and cut off the engines. “Okay kids, I tell you what I know but you were never pawns or bait or anything like that. I never thought the others would? go that far, but then our opponent is the most ruthless, coldest and deadliest individual in the known Galaxy, at least I think it is her.” Celyciia flashed an angry gaze at Phil. “No one is interrupting you. So please go ahead.” “When you called and told me about a Shiss raid onto a Union Prison Colony . I knew something was wrong, very wrong.? Caught and convicted Shiss raiders are not sent to Union Pruison Colonies , but to high security stockades, at least in General and if convicted for piracy there is only one sentence and it isn’t incarceration.” Ruddick interrupted. “Didn’t we establish it wasn’t a Shiss raid?” Celyciia cuffed Ruddick. “Don’t interrupt him, or we might never get the whole story out of him. I know for a fact there was a Yellow Throat among the Prisoners and at least for a while we thought he might have been the motivation for the raid.” “Since you are with me kiddos, I have told you to think and use your own intellect.” Celyciia wrinkled her forehead. “If there was a Shiss then he was sent there by Prison Shuttle and since he is in the system for us to find, it could never been any Shiss Raiders. Shiss Raiders have no access to Union Police Files or could generate transfer orders. They come from Corrections and the Justice Department.” “Exactly, my pretty Saresii dame, and you need to have serious connections to pull a job like that. No foreign outside force could have done that.” “Are you saying this is a Government conspiracy?” Ruddick gasped. “Not in the Union, we don’t have those.” He said it with a stubborn tone but it was clear he didn’t even believe his own voice.” Celyciia reacted in a similar way and said. “I can believe in corrupt Cops and Judges but not in something like a government sanctioned murder of Inmates. Besides if they wanted to free an inmate why go through all this trouble. If they can place a Shiss as you said they did, they could also take anyone they needed, quietly.” Phil nodded. “You start to think again and that is good.” The Saresii woman crossed her arms. “I was beaten and tortured by what appeared to be genuine Federal Police officers and I want to believe our system works. If it all lies I quit and will use the little voice of mine to tell anyone about it.” Riddick said. “Maybe we need to let him talk again.” Phil smiled in the dim light coming from a distant light element on a pole. “Those who pulled the strings hoped that the Federal Officers responding to that would be simpletons. Call it a Shiss Raid, file a report and let the Fleet handle that by stepping up patrols, case closed. You have not been transferred to Recknostal Colony by accident. Luitenant. They wanted an unexperinced Officer replacing a 45 year veteran, knowing that this would cause friction and none of the old cops would go out of their ways to help you or really do a good job, just to make you look bad. All this of course distracting you further from what happened. The person pulling the strings never leaves much to chance and plans things to the most minute detail.” Both Celyciia and Riddick said nothing but both sensed that this was indeed the truth. It wasn't long ago Riddick didn't like the new Saresii Luitenant very much and felt guilty of agitating the others against her. Phil continued. “That person however underestimated your instincts Celyciia and that person could not foresee that I would be in the region. The second you filed reports and had that Warden checked they knew and watched our moves.” “But why all this, to get to a man out of a Prison colony?” Riddick tried to think but could not come up with an explanation. “He was just a Science Assistant and convicted smuggling dangerous life forms.” Phil said. “Where did he coem from?” “Green Hell, we established that just before we got into that Warehouse Trap.” Celyciia said also thinking. “Yes and I called up all reports of crimes and unusual events on Green Hell.” “I've seen the News story about those Teenagers. I still don't see the connection.” “No, but there on Green Hell is a Company registered , a Slide Way supplies company, one of their employees got killed. A few days later two Pertharians arrive, suposedly mechanics for that Company. I checked, they have neither left Green Hell or have been seen staying anywhere in town. Only weeks later a man dies still on the shuttle platform. He is the first victim of local life forms inside the city for almost 200 years and the local Authority, just a Ranger could not explain how.” Phil rubbed his scared chest and added. “When they checked the dead man they found he had a fake CITI and was a high prized crook specializing in Kidnppings.” Riddick scratched his sod covered chin and said. “I guess the Slide Way company is the same we had on Recknostal, the one involved in bribing the Warden.” Phil nodded. “The same company.” “One one hand you tell me some mysterious person is so good and does all this conspiracy stuff and then they leave those trails anyone investigating the issue would find.” “Exactly Sergenant. There is a foreign power, I guess the Kermac who use this Company as a cover for some sort of Intelligence opertation. However unbeknownst to the Foreign Spies, our Intelligence guys know about it for a long time and removed any obstacles and made it real easy for the spies to accomplish their plans.” “But why would our guys help them?” “It is much easier to watch a known spy and feed them whatever information they want than try to find a new one. Or maybe our side wants to find out what they are up to. The key to all is on Green Hell. I am sure there is something or someone the Kermac want real bad.” Riddick said. “Now this makes all sense and I guess our Intelligence guys didn't like us to get to close to the Kermac and bust them before they have their answers or whatever. I can understand all this but why not simply tell us to back off? Why try to kill us?” The Saresii said. “Who is that person you mentioned?” Phil said. “Because killing Inmates is still a crime and neither one of us would have simply stopped investigating, because we already know to much and because she knows of my friend who is now on his way. No one knows her true name or how she looks, but she is known as Cherubim and some say she was killer and assassin even before Gilgamesh. She is an Immortal but I am not sure she belongs to the 200 that have been picked by the Guardian. Even though she claims that to be the case.” Riddick said. “Another Immortal, aren't you guys supposedly to be the good guys?” Phil again touched his chest. “I don't belong to that group, I was not picked by the Guardian. I got my immortality and my youth back from a God and as I just found out he really made me immortal as it turned out. I had no idea I could survive something like that.” The Saresii woman shivered, partially because she was completley naked and cold and partially of fear as she realized what Phil had said. “Gods are real?” Phil shrugged. “I don't know for sure but Black Cloud had abilities that I cannot explain to this day.” Riddick said. “What of us? Are we going to be hunted criminals?” “No the Police Precinct is not corrupt but we are not safe until my friend arrives. That Cherubim I told you does not like loose ends.” “Then we must arrest her. Immortal or not, she sounds like the worst criminal there is.” A new voice in the dark said. “Maybe I am indeed and Phil is right I don't like loose ends especially with Stahl on its way. “ --””-- ROY The woman with the stern hair knot had the alien looking weapon pointed at Roys temple. “Tell your beast to stop or I kill you. My Assoicate will kill your companion even if it can stop one of us it won't prevent one of you dying,” Partner did stop understanding Roys predictament and Roy did not see any escape. One of the men held a similar weapon against Cara's head. Roy said, still hurting all over like he had never hurt before. “Partner, go away!” And in his thoughts he added . “Go get help!” He didn't know where or who Partner could get to help but he hoped Partner would get someone of Ship security Partner vanished with a loud Pop. Roy suddenly could no longer feel Partner at all. Before he could feel Partner even over a distance, now there was a sudden void in his mind. Partner was truly gone. Did it misunderstand his command of “Go away?” The Woman keeping him covered with the weapon said. “Whatever your teleport beast is, it won't help you now, Mr. Masters.” She pressed the trigger of her weapon and the pain was so intense that Roy bit of part of his tounge and almost choked to death on his own blood before he passed out. --””-- There was no room for another person in the small cab of the freight skimmer, yet the new voice appeared to come from the seemingly empty front seat next to Phil. Riddick jumped forward and hammered his fist into the air, hoping to hit whoever was there, most likely cloaked. His fists however found nothing but thin air. Phil said. “Most likley some nano mechanism or projected field speaker, Cherubim don't think I let you kill these kids. I have a few tricks up my sleeves too.” The bodyless female voice said with a hinted laughter. “No doubt, just like that Colt of yours that appears to be nothing more than a simple pistol of pre astro times and yet it never needs reloading and no known shield or armor can stop his bullets. One of these days you must tell me more about this Dark Cloud, but for now I have a proposition for you.” Phil suddenly held that strange gun in his fist. “I be damned to deal with you. You are a killer and a criminal and I never made any deals with criminals. This gun is way more than even you could imagine. I am sure it will kill even you.” “No doubt it will, no doubt it will but I am able to vaporize the entire junk yard It be interesting to see if you would survive that.” “Richard will hear of it and he won't rest until he gets you.” “Phil, you are not one of the Guardians chosen ones and you have never dealt with the demons sitting just beyond our Union's shiny gates, but you are long enough around to know they are there. I don't get medals or laurels, I don't really exist but I do what I have to do to keep the moles and the vermin checked. The ones that sneak under the radar of Richard's guns and I can only do that if I play dirtier than them.” Phil waved his hand. “I have heard the same even before we went to the stars, unspeakable evil has been done in the name of national security.” “Tell me another way Phil. Tell me if our knight in shiny armor, Mr. Richard Rightgeous is any less guilty of crimes than me. He blew up planets and exterminated civilizations.” “Richard never lies, never hides and never fires the first shot.” “Richard devised Operation Steamroller. What would you call our attack on the Xunx other than a first Shot?” “I was there! We had no other choice. The Xunx would have devoured Earth.” “We? Who is we?” “Us Terrans , Earth's humanity of course.” “The Xunx were only the first, the Freons and Ferons came next. The Vril, human as us and many more. What morals, what ethcis do you use to justify these atrocities?” There was a moment of silence and the voice laughed. “I thought so, so come off your high horse and smell the roses. I am offering you three to walk away from this, alive and still able to do what you do, hunt criminals and uphold the law. More so I am offering you to finish what you have started. Find the murderers of the prisoners and bring them to justice.” “What is the price?” “Leave the Warrior out of it. He would only complicate things, that's all I ask.” “You want me to lie to Richard?” “No I want you to tell the truth, you can't proof it was me. By your own detective standards you can't even proof I exist. Let him deal with the enemies he can fight with cannons and battle ships and let me deal with the ones that crawl between the cracks of our armor.” “You are afraid of him!” “Yes, Phil. I am afraid of Richard and what he could do. Let sleeping dogs lie.” “What's in it for you? You said you could kill us and I don't doubt you. Mercy is not a word you know so what's your gain?” Celyciia was not superstitious but she had the feeling as if they were dealing with the devil itself. The voice said. “The same thing you want, finding out what it is the Kermac want on Green Hell of all places.” ;;””;; ROY Roy came around and felt awful. There was a metallic taste in his mouth and his tounge felt three times as big as normal. Every muscle and every nerve ending was hurting I his body. Now he knew why Neuro Rippers were illegal. It was more a Torture device than a weapon. He found himself sitting in a reclining chair of sorts, his hands and legs wrapped with memory tape. Cara was in a similar seat , and also tied up. Including a layer of tape across her mouth and eyes. He strained his muscles, against the tap. The woman came into view, at least the person that pretended to be a Terran business woman. Still wearing the same business skirt suit and, but the face was now paper white, the head bald and something was sticking to the persons chin. He was not entirely certain if the person was male or female, but he was certain it was a Kermac. He had seen images in Xeno Class. The person said. “Don't struggle against the tape. It's a Terran Quality product and could hold a Petharian.” Roy tried to speak but all that came out was gibberish. His tounge really was swollen and hurt badly as he tried to move it. The person said. “Don't you worry Roy. You see I am Kermac as you so correctly identified and I am a Telepath. I can read your thoughts. While I could fix your tounge and make you more compfortable, I like you to suffer and know who is in charge here. Any thought of escape I will know as soon as you think it and I will take measures to prevent it.” Roy didn't want to talk to that slime but he could not stop his own mind from thinking and the question as of why the Kermac were so interested in a simple Terran Teenager was heavy on his mind. The disguised Kermac sat down, and the way the Alien sat, Roy was certain it was a male. No woman, at least no human woman would sit like that. The Alien said. “How observant, I think I need to work on my mannerism, but then I am not an expert spy and since I succeeded where the Ministry of Information failed, I doubt I need to disguise myself much longer.” The Kermac pointed at Cara. “She will suffer like no being has ever suffered if you don't exactly do whatever I want you to do.” The Alien fiddled with the beard like thing on his chin and leaned forward. “Ah you ask yourself why you're here. I want you to guide us to through the Jungles of Green Hell and to a region called the White Mountains. An associate of ours finally found what we are looking for.” There was hot rage and ice cold hate inside Roy and he hated his captor and he started to hate the Kermac. The Alien recoiled. “Oh my such strong emotions, you Terrans are all alike, primitive emotional primates that should have never been allowed off that blue planet of yours.” He tried to remember what he had seen while he was at the White Mountains. What could there be that was so important and who was their associate? The Kermac supplied the answers.”I am sure you remember the old Saresii living all by himself in a Research Outpost?” Of course he did. He had seen him many times at Ma Swanson's Boathouse. Sabari Dohr stomping in a Krauss Armor suit through the Jungles of Green Hell for almost 300 years, at least that is what she always said. “Ah you do remember him. Well he was working for us and only a few days ago he found the location of the first Saresii ship that crash landed on Green Hell. One would think that after 300 years of experience he would know the Jungles but our mutual friend never made it back from the White Mountains, he died killed by whatever crawls in your jungles.” To Roy the whole story became weirder by the moment. Green Hell was discovered by the Saresii during their First Age of Knowledge and that was over a million years ago. What could be left after such a long time to explain all this? The Saresii answered. “The secret of Translocator technology.” Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:File Depository